paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol: Starring in the Fairly Oddparents 3-part movie Event: Wishology
Part 1: The Big Beginning Chapter 1: The Cave of Destiny It was a cool spring morning as the Sun was rising over the town of Dimmsdale. Wafers of sunlight drafted through 11-year-old Timmy Turner's bedroom window as he was getting ready for school that Monday morning. He had everything ready to go except for 1 thing; his loyal dog. Timmy walked over to his pup's bed and pulled her soft pink blanket off. "Skye, wake up. Come on, girl. We're gonna be late for school if you don't hurry up." The Cockapoo's soft pink eyes fluttered open as she slowly rose out of bed. "Ugh. Another Monday morning. Well, we might as well make the best of it." Her blonde fur shimmered in the morning sunlight. Timmy reached onto his nightstand, grabbed Skye's pink collar and placed it around her neck. Skye looked at the heart-shaped gem hanging from her collar and smiled. The gem had been given to her when Timmy and his fairies, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof had adopted her and her best friends, Marshall the Dalmatian, Chase the German Shepherd, and Everest the Siberian Husky. The pups had been so excited when they found that ''they ''were entitled to wishes, too. The day before they knew, Skye had run away to the top of Mt. Dimmsdale because she thought she would cause more trouble for Timmy than he already had. There, she was captured by an evil witch, Drizelda, who wanted her body heat so she could turn into a giant ice dragon and freeze Dimmsdale forever. But, Timmy, who he and the others had witnessed Skye being turned to stone after her body heat was taken away, saved Skye after defeating Drizelda with his love for her. To prove that they loved their newest additions, fairy-dogs or not, Timmy and his fairies took their puppies to Fairy World for the 1st time and found them each their very own PAWS of Unity. They were heart-shaped gems, each with magical powers the pups could use when Timmy or their fairies weren't around. Skye snapped back into reality when Timmy called her at the top of the stairs. "Come on, slowpoke. Last one down is a rotten dog biscuit!" She sped down the stairs and did a backflip at the bottom. "Hey! How did you get down the stairs so fast?" Timmy asked when he reached the bottom shortly afterward. Skye smirked. "Simple. Having not 1, but 2 extra legs help me run 2x faster than you." Timmy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. That's a good one." Skye giggled. The 2 of them walked into the kitchen, where Timmy's father was reading the morning paper and Timmy's mother was fixing breakfast. Skye wagged her tail a little bit, hoping her cuteness could score her some table scraps. "Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad. What's for breakfast?" Timmy asked, putting Skye into his lap. His puppy licked him, which made him laugh. "Yeah. We're starving." Skye added. Timmy's mother turned and looked at them blankly. "I don't remember having a son or a talking dog. Do you, dear?"